Tuve que hacerlo
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Post 3x11 El peso de la verdad anda que la traducción de títulos...¿Qué hubiera pasado si Danny hubiera tenido que disparar a Shane y le hubiese matado? DL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Esto vino a mi cabeza tras ver el episodio…y me dije "pues vamos a intentarlo" espero que disfrutéis y dejad reviews…

Disclaimer: No poseo nada…ojala tuviese a Danny, porque lo que haría con él…pero solo en mis sueños y mis historias de amor…

"_Muerto…está muerto, le he matado…"-_ pensó Danny cuando le vio tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- ¡¡Danny!!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de sus compañeros.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lindsay con un tono de preocupación en su voz, cuando sus miradas conectaron él sintió que ella le entendía, que con ella a su alrededor no tenía nada que temer.

- Si…yo tuve que…tuve que dispararle…tuve que hacerlo, él intento matarme y yo…

- Tranquilo Danny, lo sabemos- le calmó Stella.

- No, yo…él quiso…dispararme y…

- Lindsay- le cortó Mac- llévatele de aquí.

- Bien- cogió a Danny del brazo- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

- Pero…

- No hay peros- le cortó ella- vámonos.

Los dos salieron fuera mientras Stella y Mac procesaban el escenario, ya que tenían que documentar todo.

Danny y Lindsay se sentaron en un banco, ella le miró y sabía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- Yo…- empezó Danny mientras las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro- no se por qué, pero Shane me recuerda a mí, supongo que por eso quería que yo viniese aquí, pero ahora me siento mal, quizá no debería haber disparado, tuvo que haber otra solución, reducirle y arrestarle, pero no matarlo, ¡estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano!

- Hey- respondió Lindsay- no te voy a decir que se lo merecía, pero estas cosas pasan, es parte de nuestro trabajo, no tienes que sentirte culpable, pero si lo haces piensa en todas las personas que él ha matado, aún sin que tuviesen la culpa, tú no te pareces a él, no harías lo que él hizo para proteger a tu hermano.

- Ya pero aún así…- murmuró Danny.

- No, mírame Danny, Shane era un delincuente, alguien que hizo daño a los demás, personas indefensas que no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasó a él o a su hermano…

En ese momento Danny se perdió en sus profundos ojos color chocolate, mientras Lindsay hacía lo mismo en los suyos. Se iban acercando lentamente, sus labios casi tocando…

A/N: Quedan unos dos capítulos más, voy a ver si puedo actualizar el otro fic…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Para estas navidades me pido…un Danny Messer/Carmine Giovinazzo en mi vida!!!

_Se iban acercando lentamente, sus labios casi tocando…_

Cuando de repente apareció Flack y gritó:

- ¡Eh Dan! Tenemos que tomarte declaración.

"_Genial, que oportuno es, en el momento justo"_- pensó Danny – ¡Ya voy Flack!- contestó Danny con amargura. Y echando un último vistazo a Lindsay se levantó para ir a reunirse con Don.

Pasadas dos horas, y con el escenario ya procesado todos volvieron al laboratorio. Danny fue directamente a los vestuarios para tomar una larga ducha, mientras el resto analizaban las pruebas, aunque sabía que era por pura rutina.

Salió veinte minutos más tarde con tan solo una toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura, cogió ropa limpia y empezó a vestirse mientras pensaba en el casi beso con su Montana…

"_Mi Montana"_-pensó, y una sonrisa cruzó su cansada cara- _"Dios, con lo bien que olía, con lo cerca que hemos estado, y juraría que ella tenía una mirada decepcionada en su cara, pero no puede ser… o sí"_

- Tengo que averiguarlo, tengo que ir a encontrarla, me la tengo que jugar por ella…- dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien en particular, puesto que la habitación parecía vacía…

Parecía, porque en realidad no lo estaba ya que Mac, Stella y Flack lo habían escuchado al ir allí a decirle a Danny que ya se había acabado de procesar todo y que Hawkes iba a salir en pocas horas de la cárcel.

Danny recorrió todo el laboratorio en menos de diez minutos y al final la encontró en su oficina. _"Es tan hermosa"_- pensó mientras la miraba con adoración. _"Céntrate Messer"_

Acto seguido entró en la habitación y ella levantó la mirada.

- Hey…- saludó ella.

- Hola…- comenzó él.

Los dos se quedaron mirando al otro hasta que Danny fue capaz de romper el contacto visual.

- Montana yo…- fue cortado en por Lindsay que comenzó en ese momento.

- Danny necesitaba…- los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Empieza tú Montana.

- No Danny, empieza tú, de verdad- dijo ella.

- Vale- inspiró profundamente- quería… darte las gracias por todo, por apoyarme y ayudarme especialmente esta mañana. Si tú no hubieras estado allí… no sé que habría pasado… bueno, por todo eso, gracias.

- Danny no es nada…- pero el la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

- Shhh, no he acabado- dejó su dedo en sus labios algo más de lo necesario para ver como reaccionaba- Yo también quería pedirte perdón… por haberte presionado- añadió al ver la mirada confundida en su cara- sé que no estabas preparada, y aún así me empeñé en hacerte ver que si lo estabas y ahora me siento mal, porque hemos estado más distanciados y no quiero perderte…

- ¡Hey! No te preocupes, yo te empujé lejos y no debí hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero perderte…- se sentía cómoda con Danny, aunque fuera hablando de este tema.

- Bien- añadió Danny con una sonrisa- porque tengo algo más que preguntarte.

- ¿Qué?- añadió ella con una mirada confusa

- Bueno, antes cuando estábamos en el banco… si Flack no hubiera venido… ¿qué…qué habrías hecho?

- Vaya, no me esperaba esa pregunta- contestó Lindsay mientras enrojecía- No sé, quiero decir, en ese momento todo era un poco confuso y bueno, el momento ha pasado- mintió Lindsay. Ella se imaginaba todas las noches lo que sería besar sus labios, jugar con su pelo, recorrer su tatuaje con el dedo, perderse en sus ojos azules…

Danny sabía, por la mirada en su cara, que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Y si… y si se repitiese el momento?- tanteó Danny mientras la levantaba de la silla.

- Yo… bueno…- tartamudeó ella mientras Danny la miraba fijamente.

Él se acercó lentamente, para que Lindsay pudiera alejarse si no estaba segura, pero el hecho de que ella también se acercase le dio la confianza que necesitaba. Lentamente sus labios se tocaron, se fundieron en uno solo, en ese momento Lindsay aprendió lo que se sentía jugando con su pelo, beber de sus labios mientras fuegos artificiales bailaban sobre ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aquí está la continuación…último capítulo.

_Lindsay aprendió lo que se sentía jugando con su pelo, beber de sus labios mientras fuegos artificiales bailaban sobre ellos._

Lentamente se separaron para poder respirar. Danny se perdió en sus ojos marrones mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Me alegro de que esto pase- susurró Danny en su oído.

- Yo también Danny, yo también- contestó Lindsay mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Danny plantó un beso en su mejilla mientras cerraba los brazos alrededor de ella.

- Danny- dijo Lindsay de repente- ¿qué hay entre nosotros? Quiero decir…

- Hey- fue cortada por Danny- Montana, yo estoy dispuesto a ser para ti lo que tú quieras- A Lindsay se la iluminó la cara con su comentario, Danny, viéndolo añadió- Montana ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

- ¡Sí, por supuesto Danny!

- Bien, porque no esperaba otra respuesta- dijo Danny mientras se enredaban sus labios luchando por el control.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, había tres personas que lo habían visto todo.

- Ya era hora- comentó Stella.

- Sí, era obvio que iban a acabar juntos tarde o temprano…- siguió Flack.

- Espero que no interfiera en su trabajo- murmuró Mac.

- Anda que tú también interrumpirles…- dijo Stella maliciosamente.

- ¡Eh! En mi defensa debo decir que no sabía que estaban a punto de besarse, si lo llego a saber les hago una foto- contestó Flack.

- Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Hawkes, tiene que estar a punto de salir, creo que se va a alegrar con lo de estos dos, ha ganado la apuesta- añadió Stella.

Mientras tanto Danny y Lindsay seguían perdidos en su propio mundo. Contentos en los brazos del otro Danny dijo:

- Vamos Montana, salgamos fuera.

Y mientras salían por la puerta se pudo oír a Danny susurrar:

- Te quiero Montana, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

A/N: Este fic ya ha acabado, espero que os haya gustado, tengo pensado hacer más con las fiestas, así que dejad reviews!! Que son apreciados.


End file.
